undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 25
Issue 25 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o A Man To Fear Aaron takes leans against a wall and takes a quick glance around around the area. "Clear," he said. Aaron runs out, while staying low. Then Jess and Dom follow behind him. They soon arrived Jake's house. Dom looks through the window and notices that a room had it's lights still on, but everything else was dark. He soon saw a man holding ?walk by. Dom got nervous. He began to think about what that make, Jake, could be doing to his son. "We need to get in there," said Dom. "There is a guy in there holding a knife. He might be trying to kill my son!" "That might not be the case," Jess said. "I saw them walking together, it seemed that Jamal was not trying to break free, so they might know each other well enough." "Well, I don't know if they are friendly or not, but I am going to go in a take him back. Now let's go." They head to the front of the house, still trying to be sneaky since there were a group of people trying to look for them. Dom gets to the front door, and slowly opens it. He takes a peak inside and then walks in, Jess and Aaron soon follow. As they walked in the home, the wooden floor made a creaking noise. "What was that?" said Jake. He takes his knife and goes to the living room, he see's his door opened. He cautiously walks over to his door and closes it. He then takes a look around the house. He doesn't see anything, but he knew that some one was there. Aaron pops out of the closest and tackles Jake. Aaron pulls out his revolver and points it in front of Jake's face. "Don't make a sound," Aaron said. Dom and Jess walk out of the closest. Dom rushes to the kitchen. He looks around, but doesn't see anyone there.? Dom walks over to Jake, "Where the fuck is my son?" he said with a furious look on his face.? "You must be Jamal's dad," Jake said. "Don't worry, he's fine." Dom grabs Jake's neck, "Where is he?!"? They hear footsteps on the stairs. Dom points his gun in that direction. Jamal comes down. "Dad? Aaron?" Dom rushes over to Jamal and hugs him. "I'm so glad that you're okay," he said. Jamal tries to break free of his dad's grasp, "Okay dad you can let go now."? He looks at Jess. "Who the fuck are you?" "Well aren't you a nice guy," Jess said in a sarcastic tone. "Name's Jessica, I helped out these two find you." "Hmm, Aaron you can let go of him now, I am sure he won't do anything," said Jamal. Aaron lets go of Jake, they both stand up. Jake cracks his neck. “If you’re going to look for Susan, then you should check Chris’s place.” Jake said. “That’s where we’re heading next.” Jess said. Jake looks at Jessica in disbelief, “You’re fucking crazy. His house has guards all over the place now that they know they have intruders. And Chris knows that Jamal is here, so I am sure he knows that the attacker is you Dom. In addition to that, he knows that Susan was with you guys, so he’ll be with her from now on. They’ll probably be in his secret passage.” “Chris has a secret passage?” asked Dom. “Well to be more accurate, it’s the sewage passage. However, the thing is that there are no sewage holes in this town. Chris has had the people cover them up so there is no way to get to that secret passage without going through his house first. However I am the only one that knows where the exit of his passage way is." Everyone was shocked that Jake knew the exit of the passage. However Aaron seemed to be disturbed by the fact that Jake was willingly sharing the information. "I'm curious, why are you telling us this?" Aaron asked. "Since you're the only one that knows about the passage, he must have a lot of trust in you. So why tell us this?" "I may be Chris's right hand man, but even I myself don't like him. He is a dark twisted man that does not deserve to lead. He treats women as nothing more but for service to men, and treats men as the superior beings. Basically a sexist. Despite that, I know not to go against him. He is a man to be feared. But because of that, he deserves to die, and I'll leave that to you guys." "That fucking bitch ain't shit. I'll fuck him up the next time I see him," said Jamal. "He may not look that tough from the outside, but he is truly a man that lives among demons," said Chris. "What makes him so scary?" Dom asked. "A year before the world went to shit. I saw on the news about a man that killed his wife. Now that guy was addicted to drugs and had a really bad anger issues. Now, he found out that his wife was cheating on him, and like I said before, he decided to kill her. Not that is what makes him scary, there are a lot of people that have killed there wives. However it's the way he did it is what makes him terrifying. He first tied his wife to a bed. He then took a kitchen knife and slowly cut her entire body. After that he chopped off her fingers and shoved them down her mouth. Then he final cut open her stomach, poured alcohol in her insides, then lit it on fire." Jessica then suddenly realizes that she heard the same story before. "Wait, I remember that. I heard he has done far worse things than that after killing his wife. I believe his name was Ben Delbin. Hold on, you're not saying that he's Ben Delbin." "He is," Jake replies. "He is Ben." Aaron hears noise coming from outside. "We need to get going, we don't have any more time to talk. Where is the exit to his secret passage?" "East of here, about a quarter of a mile, is where the passage is. It's not hard to miss, you'll be able to see it." Jake said. "Okay, we got all the information we need let's go," said Dom. Everyone heads to the back of the house. Jamal notices that Jake isn't going with them. "Yo, let's go." Jake looks at Jamal, "I am not going to go with you guys. I can't leave. Not yet." Jamal nods, then runs to the back of the house. Jakes walks to the kitchen, grabs a knife, and hits his head on the handle. He stopped after his face was bloodied, then laid on the floor and waited. Category:Uncategorized